


[IMAGE]The Starlight In Her Eyes

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Images, Picture, Pictures, commission, commissions, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Pearl and Rose Quartz under a full moon, posing suggesting a soundless waltz.





	[IMAGE]The Starlight In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [darkvoidprojections](http//darkvoidprojections.tumblr.com/).


End file.
